


A pleasing game.

by slicesofsilver



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slicesofsilver/pseuds/slicesofsilver
Summary: No story at all, Bellamy just wants to break the record of times he manages to make reader cum. Spoiler alert: he manages just fine.





	A pleasing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me go, all spicy, wao. Enjoy my people🌹

** **

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **  
**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I'd have never said I was the competitive type but I did enjoy the chase; Y/N did too, which was lucky for both of us. Our sex life had been amazing since the beginning, if we felt it started to decrease or it stopped being interesting, we always found ways to spice things up, which was exactly how we got to this point: I knew Y/N could cum a couple times in a good day, especially if we role-played with me being the dominant part and she the submissive. So, one day I brought it up to her that I wanted to see how many times I could make her cum in one session before we both fell exhausted on the bed; of course, she wasn't about to say no, especially if she only had to lay there looking pretty for me to please her in all ways I could. Everything was going fine, until I got competitive with myself, of course.

\- "You in the mood to try again?" -I questioned, resting my back on the wall behind me as I looked at her.

It wasn't difficult for me to get turned on around her and she had no problems either. It had been a pretty uneventful morning if it weren't for the way her eyes roamed around my body or how I'd manage to caress her butt as she walked past me. It wasn't full-on teasing, but we were getting there and I honestly didn't mind. I welcomed it.

\- "Are you going to use toys this time?" –she rose a flirty eyebrow at me, swaying her hips as she walked away from me; I couldn't help but follow her every move with my eyes.

\- "Why don't we leave that for the time?" –I finally followed her, trapping her against the wall, my mouth on her earlobe- "Let me try once more on my own."

\- "Whatever the hell you want." –she turned around in my arms- "You know I enjoy it either way."

\- "It's going to be a long session."

\- "Good thing I'm well hydrated then." –she wrapped her arms around me and run her fingers through my hair- "What's the count from last time."

\- "Just 5."

\- "Just 5?" –she chuckled mockingly, raising an amused eyebrow at me- "You know that's not a bad number at all, right? Some of my friends don't even make it to three."

\- "You're a lucky girl then."

\- "I'll give you half the credit for that." –she pecked my lips, forcing a smile on them- "What are you aiming for?"

\- "The maximum you can handle."

\- "Seems like I have to work here too then." –she smiled cheekily at me- "I already know it's going to be great, every time with you is."

\- "Sometimes I envy that you can cum that many times in a row but then I realize I love seeing you break for me more than I like experiencing it."

\- "Don't tempt me..." –she ghosted her lips over mine, running one of her fingers down my neck- "... or I'll try to break you next time."

\- "I hope you will." –I bit her lower lip- "But not today, today you're just enjoying yourself."

\- "My lucky day then."

\- "It's always your lucky day around here." –I grabbed her butt and pulled her up, making her wrap her legs around my body.

\- "Only because I'm with you." –she smiled down at me with such adoration in her eyes, I swear I couldn't have fallen more in love with her.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

Being pleased by the man I loved till exhaustion always sounded like a plan to me, especially if all he wanted me to do was relax and enjoy. It usually seemed like an easy thing to do but the truth was I liked seeing him come undone with me, the way his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him always sent me to the edge myself. I loved running my fingers down his body, making him beg for more. I loved pleasing him as much as I loved being pleased.

\- "So..." –I unwrapped myself from him, pushing him away as he gave me a puzzled look- "How do you intend on not cumming yourself just by watching me, huh?" –I moved back to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and picking the box of cookies from it- "You are not very good at that."

\- "With a lot of self-restriction." –he walked up to me, taking the box from me- "But that's a 'me' problem, sweetheart." –his hand moved to my hip, moving in between the fabric and my skin, caressing my side- "You just relax and enjoy the ride."

\- "How am I going to enjoy the ride if I have to lay on the bed and not sit on you, huh?" –just because I wanted to have sex, didn't mean I was about to make it easy for him- "Give me back my cookies."

\- "Putting up a fight, I see." –he forced me against the wall- "That's not what we are going for today, love..."

I couldn't manage to articulate another word as his lips crashed against mine, his hand firmly pressed on my side to keep me still as I kissed him back, forcing my tongue inside his mouth and pulling down on his hair, a soft moan erupting from his lips.

\- "Too bad..." –I smiled looking up at him- "It seems you're in the mood."

\- "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." –he started kissing my neck, his tongue swiping over every bit of skin he could and I had to bite my lip not to whine in pleasure- "...so good..." –he moved my t-shirt to the side to reveal my shoulder, continuing his torture- "...you're only going to remember my name."

\- "That's all I want."

I pulled him back up to my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping to which he wasted no time to take me in his arms so that I could easily wrap my legs around his waist; his hands on my ass, giving it a strong squeeze before he started moving towards the bedroom. I took that as my opportunity to enjoy his body while it was still to my reach, kissing his neck, easily finding the sweet spot that I knew made his knees weak; all too soon landing on my back on the bed with Bellamy towering over me.

\- "Ready for the fun, sweetheart?"

\- "Ready to put in the work?" –I retorted, already feeling the heat building up inside my body as his trademark smirk found its way to his beautiful features.

\- "Just for you."

He then kissed me gently, taking his time to move his lips softly against mine, one of his hands moving to my cheek, caressing my skin light as a feather. I loved him with everything I had.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I knew Y/N's body almost better than I knew my own, I knew how she reacted to my touch, the things she enjoyed and which she didn't, I knew when she reached her limit and when she couldn't take anything else. Today, I just needed to measure my moves carefully in a way in which I could please her but not overtire her too soon. So I decided to start off easy, undressing her before I stripped down from my clothes. I straddled her legs before moving up my t-shirt, feeling her eyes on me and trying not to pay her any more attention as I threw the fabric to the floor, moving my hands to my belt next, slowly unclasping it and discarding it behind me too. Her hands had moved to the button of my pants, already working to get them off; I smiled to myself, lowering down over her, kissing her gently, not giving her any more space to take off my clothes. As she moved her hands down my back I thought of a better way to get her going. Rolling us over so that she'd be on top, she wasted no time to straddle my hips, so I decided to allow myself to enjoy the view as she stripped for me: resisting the temptation was starting to become a harder task than I had anticipated. As she was about to take off her bra, I stopped her, managing to sit back up, moving my hands to her ass, pulling her up as I sat on the edge of the bed and forcing her to sit on my thigh, her arms wrapping around my neck as she kissed me hard, her tongue playing with mine inside my mouth building my own desire.

\- "So..." –I mumbled as I kissed her neck- "Let's start easy."

I licked her collarbone, a soft whine leaving her lips as I squeezed her butt, forcing her hips to move forward, rubbing her heat against my thigh.

\- "Does this really count?" –she whispered, already moving her hips and rubbing herself against me on her own so I simply rose my leg a little higher, providing her with more pressure to enjoy- "I'm doing this."

\- "Want me to tie you up, love?" –I retorted against her neck, forcing her body flush against mine, not allowing her to rub herself any longer- "I'm sure I can make it count."

I moved us both down, my back on the bed for only a second before I forced her on hers, trapping her hands over her head as she looked at me with hooded, pleading eyes.

\- "Don't leave me hanging." –she begged softly- "I don't like that."

\- "Shh, baby." –I planted a kiss on her jaw- "I got you."

Keeping her hands over her head I allowed my body to rest over hers, my dick resting directly over her heat, an almost inaudible 'more' escaping her lips. I took my sweet time, rubbing myself against her teasingly, keeping my mouth on her skin, the clothes in between our bodies only adding a layer of friction for her. She forced her hips up as much as my body allowed her, wrapping her legs around me next and pressing me against her heat.

\- "You should have told me you were this eager." –I kissed her throat, allowing my fingers to run down her hair- "I'd have started this much sooner, baby."

\- "Just... do me a favor..." –she breathed out as I allowed one of her hands free, it soon landing on my butt, moving it inside my pants and squeezing my skin before she whined- "More pressure, boss."

\- "Yes, baby."

I loved hearing her voice breaking for me as she told me what she wanted from me, so I wasted no more time to give her exactly what she craved, pushing myself harder against her, my dick rubbing under my clothes against the thin material of her shorts. I bit her neck, liberating her other hand and they both soon landed on my back as she moaned for me, running her fingers through my curls, my face buried in her neck as I moved my hips against hers.

\- "Don't stop." –she begged, arching her back against my abdomen- "I'm so close."

I kept up exactly what I was doing, finding the sweet spot in her neck and attacking it as I pushed myself harder against her, a high-pitched scream leaving her lips as her arms fell to the sides and she sank down on the bed. I kept kissing her neck, slowing down my movements against her core as she breathed through her mouth, her hot breath on my skin, a reminder of how good I pleased her.

\- "Have you been horny all morning?" –I couldn't help my question.

\- "Yes." –she confessed, eyes still closed as she licked her lips.

\- "Why didn't you tell me?" –I moved my face up to look at her, rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs.

\- "I wanted to see what you were planning." –she smiled, finally opening her eyes- "I could tell you were up to something since you woke up."

\- "Oh, really?" –I rose an eyebrow at her as she nodded all pleased with herself- "We could play a much different game now."

\- "I like this one." –she moved her hands to my face, forcing me down to kiss me passionately, her tongue soon running around my mouth and I couldn't contain the low moan that left my lips- "Leave the denial for tomorrow."

\- "You read me so well." –I smiled, moving up to straddle her hips again, pulling her up with me as she hugged my neck- "I'll let you win today."

\- "Am I not the luckiest."

\- "You are."

I pecked her lips as I moved my hands up her back, unclasping her bra that she quickly took off before she lowered down on the bed. Once I could finally see her precious body in almost all her glory and at my complete mercy, I had to remind myself what I was doing today for, for a second, I was ready to turn her on her back and fuck her to exhaustion. I caressed her sides, softly running my fingertips over her skin, feeling the shiver running along as she bit her lower lip. Fuck, wasn't she precious. I finally reached her neck as she regained her breath, her lips still parted and arms resting over her head. And we were just getting started.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "More."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, baby."

I saw the playful smile on her lips a second before I smashed mine over them, she kissed me back gently and slow so I put at rest my own need for toughness for her. As our tongues danced together, I moved my hands down her front, reaching her breasts and giving them a small squeeze, testing the waters, her teeth soon biting my lower lip as I drank in her whine.

\- "I see you're ready for another one."

I moved my face up to look at her, eyes closed and following my instructions to a tee from earlier, not even attempting to touch me like I knew she craved so hard. I let out a dark chuckle before I moved back down, kissing down her throat till I got to the valley of her breasts. I kissed every bit of skin I could, living a wet patch wherever my lips went but never reaching her nipples, building the anticipation, getting her ready for more. I gently massaged both breasts, kissing her stomach, seeing Y/N parting her lips, quiet whines escaping every so often as I blew my hot breath over her skin, especially around her nipples. Once they were fully erect, I licked my lips before I allowed myself to lick her left one while I rubbed her right one, her legs already wrapping around my waist to keep me from moving, not that I planned on going anywhere. I loved this, her breasts were so soft and she was always so vocal when I used my tongue around her sensitive spots... So, I gladly obliged, keeping close attention to the sweet sounds coming out of her mouth to know what she enjoyed the most as I allowed my tongue to run over her skin, my thumb flicking her nipple before I sucked on it, a hard 'fuck' from her only encouraging me even more, prompting me to explore everything I could do to her in order to please her. I grabbed her breast hard before I repositioned myself to press my abdomen against her core, knowing stimulating her in more than one place a time always worked best for her but keeping my main focus on her nipples. Since my bare skin was what was pressed now against the light fabric of her shorts, I could feel the wetness in there.

\- "Baby, you're so wet, and we've barely started." –I laughed, kissing her sternum as I used my fingers to play with her nipples.

\- "Bite me."

I knew she was being snarky, trying to be a brat but failing miserably as I pinched her nipple midway through her comment, making it come out more as a moan than anything else. But that didn't mean I didn't know her so, as I rubbed my abdomen gently against her, I bit the side of her breast; her fingers soon entangling in my hair and I knew she was even closer than I expected so, I moved up, making sure my already hard dick rubbed against her clit as I kissed her deep, aware one of her hands moved to play with her erect nipple, so I used one of mine to mimic her movements over the other, pinching it, flicking it with my thumb, adding my mouth in the mix until her back arched and she squirmed underneath me as a flow of curses left her mouth. It was a short one but, still, I knew she had enjoyed it as she pulled me down to lay over her.

\- "I'm going to need you to add that to your usual repertoire."

\- "What exactly?"

\- "More nipple-action. I truly enjoy that."

\- "Glad to hear that." –I kissed her forehead- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Pretty close to heaven, I'd say."

She combed the hair away from my face and, for a second, I allowed myself to get lost in her touch, in the intimacy I felt every time I was with her, not just having sex, but being with her. Everything felt right.

\- "Don't think I've forgotten what we're doing today." –I purred in her ear as her fingernails traveled down my back- "Today's about you, baby."

\- "I won't complain, but I like seeing you break for me too."

\- "Another day."

I started kissing down her body, allowing her a second to recover before I started building up her desire again, fully enjoying seeing her break time after time for me. I desperately wanted to rip her shorts off but I knew teasing her with slow, light movements always worked best so I caressed her stomach with my fingertips, starting to kiss down her thigh, allowing my nose to caress her soft skin as she squirmed under my touch while my hair tickled her, a shiver running down her spine as she whined for more.

\- "Come on, Bell... I want more..."

\- "I know, baby." –I moved my hands to the waistband of her thin shorts, moving them down slowly- "I know."

She raised her butt from the bed for me, prompting me to discard all her clothing at once but I knew better, leaving her panties on, biting my lower lip as I eyed the wet spot in them, only wanting to eat her out until she couldn't take anything else. I moved my hands up her thighs as I settled in between her legs, applying some pressure as I got closer to her entrance. I saw her hands tentatively moving to her breasts so, before she could manage to do anything on her own, I swiped my tongue over the cloth covering the last bit of skin from me, a high-pitched moan leaving her lips as she sank her head back down on the mattress. I could taste her and I cursed myself for my lack of willpower, knowing now my desire would only increase knowing what I was already missing.

\- "You taste so good, all wet and ready for me, Y/N." –I rested my head on her right thigh, caressing her right one as I allowed my breath to fall directly over her heat- "Who knew I was this good."

\- "I did." –she breathed out, running her hand through my hair- "Keep going."

\- "Of course, my Queen."

I moved my head up, kissing her thigh before I moved my hand over her stomach, teasingly moving down until I got to her underwear, moving it over and down the sides of her clit but never truly reaching it; I could feel the tension in her body as she clenched her muscles underneath me. I kissed her hip bone, resting my cheek over her skin and wrapping my arm around her thigh, parting her legs slightly, knowing she'd try to press them together as soon as I touched her. I kissed her clit applying just enough pressure to let her know the fun was just about to start, an enthusiastic 'yes' leaving her lips and I chuckled softly. I flickered my tongue teasingly over the fabric, wetting her panties even more with my saliva as she moved her hips up, pleading me for more. I moved one of my fingers to the side of her clit, rubbing the skin around it carefully, knowing over stimulating it would overkill her and we'd get nowhere with it. I applied light pressure there, never forgetting to keep my mouth over her skin, biting her gently around her inner thigh every so often. I added a second finger, using both of them to rub each side of her clit never fully making contact with it, lightly, teasingly...

\- "Bell.... please..."

\- "What, baby?"

\- "More..."

Her voice was so wobbly at the end, overcome with every emotion I knew she was feeling so I started applying more pressure and faster movements, even allowing my fingers to brush against the hood of her clit but still, no real contact, wanting to see if that could drive her to the edge. Her breathing was already uneven and, as I started kissing her thighs, caressing the soft skin with my nose and quickening my movements, my name dropped from her beautiful lips in the most precious way she could: moaning every single syllable like her life depended on it.

I wasn't going to give her a rest for this round, so I simply added a third finger, this time making full, direct contact with her clit, her voice begging me for more as she pushed through the overstimulation with shaky legs. I loved seeing her trembling for me, begging me, pleading me to give her everything I had. I rubbed her clit over the fabric from side to side, the sweet noises she was making for me were a sin. I kissed her clit, giving it a rest for a second before I started rubbing my fingers over it in a more circular motion.

\- "Yes, baby." -Y/N screamed as I increased the pressure- "More, more, more!"

I couldn't help but smile, moving my fingers down to the wet spot over the fabric, applying some pressure from there up and down a couple times before moving up to keep touching her clit, trying to focus on her pleasure but quickly losing focus of what I was doing, getting lost in her voice, moving my hand inside her underwear and covering my digits with her cum, rubbing now her clit directly as her whines increased in volume, her hands tangled in my hair as I moved my mouth to her entrance, swiping my tongue over her heat.

\- "Babe... fuck!"

I had to push her legs down on the bed or else she'd have surely trapped me with them even if unintentionally for I was certain as another high hit her so close to the last one and so hard, she wasn't even aware of what her body was doing. I looked up at her, she was breathing through parted lips, cursing softly with her head resting to the side as her chest moved up and down, her hands fisted on the sheets and her toes curled. I smiled to myself but not for long as I felt a familiar hardness inside my pants. Fuck, I had gotten carried away.

\- "Hey." –Y/N's voice called quietly for me, making me raise my eyes to find hers, she looked so beautiful and calm, but, most importantly, satisfied- "You okay?"

\- "Remember when I told you I was going to need a lot of self-restriction and willpower today?" –she nodded, a knowing smile on her lips as she pulled me up to her chest.

\- "I feel it didn't go so well, huh?" –she kissed me, running her tongue over my lips, gaining a grunt of satisfaction from me- "Want me to help you out?"

\- "Oh, no, sweetheart." –I pushed her hands away from my pants as she rose a flirty eyebrow at me- "I'm not done." –I parted her lips with my thumb- "How are you feeling?"

\- "More."

She rose her head from the mattress to catch my lips and I happily obliged, moving my lips hard against hers, resting fully over her, feeling her trying to raise her hips up against mine and I knew she'd try now all her antics to get me to fuck her soon but I still had a couple tricks up my sleeve.

\- "You're such a good girl..." –I allowed my voice to go low- "...lying there all pretty for me to do with you whatever I want..." –I kept my lips on her neck as I moved one of my hands teasingly down her body, light as I could over her stomach, her muscles tensing under my touch as I moved back up to her chest- "I wonder..."- I didn't go easy this time, directly flickering my finger over her nipple, a whine leaving her mouth, allowing me to push my tongue inside gaining full control of everything again- "...if you're this turned on with just my hands..." –I took her breast on my mouth, sucking gently on her nipple as she shut her eyes hard- "...how wet will you get if I add my tongue down where you want me most?"

I was dying to eat her out, she definitely enjoyed it and it gave me a sense of pride knowing how good I made her feel. I'd also be lying if I said, thinking of putting my face in between her legs wasn't a turn on for me. I finally reached her underwear, wasting no more time to get her out of it, having her completely exposed for me and trying to close her legs and moving her hand down threateningly close to her swollen clit.

\- "No, no, baby. You're going to hold onto the bed for me now." –I kissed her thigh, running my tongue over it and upward until I got to her belly button- "Don't bother trying to stay quiet."

I kissed down her lower stomach until I reached the most sensitive part of her body now, planting a kiss over it and pushing her thighs down with my elbows, keeping her steady for me. I swiped my tongue over all her heat, tasting her and humming in appreciation, knowing she enjoyed the vibrations against her clit. I decided to start flickering my tongue over her clit, her hips moving against my mouth, as she tried to use me and I had to make a mental note for another day to let her sit on my face again. _Maybe the 69 for tomorrow._ She was so wet I didn't even need to use my saliva to ease my movements over her now red and swollen lips. I moved my hand slowly to the inside of her thigh and moved my fingers up and down her heat, keeping my tongue on her clit before circling my fingertips around her entrance.

\- "Fuck." –she whined as I added more pressure- "More."

She didn't have to ask me twice, slowly inserting my fingers inside her, feeling her walls against me, moving my fingers, looking for the lovely spot that always gave her a high high, finding it easily and moving my fingers against it in a come hither motion.

\- "Yes, Bell, just... fuck... just like that, baby."

She curled her fingers in my hair, pushing my mouth closer to her clit. I allowed myself to look up for just a second, seeing her touching her breasts and biting her lower lips, her eyes finding mine just as I licked her. I knew how hot she found it when I looked at her while I was in between her legs so, it came as no surprise when her walls started clenching against my fingers, her head falling back down and her body convulsed under my attention, a hard moan flooding the room as she sank down.

\- "Look at me, baby."

I used one of my hands to pull her chin up, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me in between her lashes as I stood up, licking my fingers clean before running my tongue over my lips.

\- "You taste so good." –I moved my hands to my pants, her eyes following my every move as she came down from her high- "You got me so hard." –I pulled my pants down, stepping quickly out of them and rubbing my dick slowly over my boxers, seeing her lick her lips and press her legs together as a smirk found its way to my lips- "I'm so desperate to fuck you hard..." –I took of my boxers, taking a deep breath to keep my eagerness down, wanting to do one more thing before I stuck my dick deep inside her, she raising to her elbows and getting ready to jump on me; I could see her desire in her eyes- "But I have one more thing planned before we do that." –she tilted her head, moving her eyes back to mine for she had been licking her lips as she kept them on my hand pumping my dick- "Ready?"

\- "For you?" –she smiled, sitting up on the bed and moving her arms in front of her, prompting me to move to her, still trembling a bit– "Always."

I loved her. I wanted to fuck her. She wanted me to fuck her. But I had promised myself to give her one more before that so, with every single cell in my body craving to give in, I forced all my remaining willpower to focus on her pleasure.

\- "I love you."

\- "Fuck me." –she moved her hands to my neck- "Please."

\- "Just one more."

I kissed her, pulling her to me and falling on the bed on my back, she quickly straddling my hips and I knew exactly was she was doing, managing to stop her just in time before I forced her on all fours.

\- "Let me work, baby." –I rested my abdomen over her back, it immediately arching as I run my hand down her side- "Let me hear your pretty voice."

I used one of my hands to rub her clit, making sure it didn't hurt her due to overstimulation, but the high whines coming out of her mouth as I touched her letting me know she was doing just fine. I positioned myself properly behind her, using everything I had to my advantage now, moving my hips against hers, forcing my hard dick to rub against her entrance but never going inside her until my tip touched her clit. Her hand moving back to my butt, forcing me closer against her as I nibbled on her ear, quickly moving it back to the bed to keep herself up as my other hand found her sore nipple.

\- "I..." -she panted beneath me, moving her hips against mine, gaining the friction she desired most- "I can't..."

\- "Cum for me, love."

I groaned behind her ear as my dick rubbed against her, giving me some satisfaction too, even if I tried my hardest not to give in, deciding the sweet spot on her neck was my new best friend as I attacked it at the same time I quickened my movements around her clit with my fingers and over her nipple with my thumb, squeezing her breasts. Her head fell forward as I felt a shiver running down my spine, Y/N panting and whispering my name like a prayer, squirming underneath me a second before she sank down on the bed.

\- "Babe..." –I laid next to her, trying not to think of the painful feeling building up in my hard dick, running my fingers over her back- "You okay?"

\- "That one hit me hard." –she smiled, moving her head to the side to look at me- "This might be the best idea you've had yet."

\- "Pleased much?"

I smirked down at her, not having another second to end my remark. She might have been on a constant and complete state of pleasure but that didn't mean she couldn't find the strength to push me on my back, taking me absolutely by surprise.

\- "Y/N?" –I questioned but I couldn't help biting my lip as my eyes traveled down her body, she was trembling and, somehow, that turned me on even more than what I already clearly was- "What..."

\- "Shhh..." –she looked at me with hooded eyes, her hands moving down my body until one of them wrapped around my dick, a grunt erupting from my mouth as she pumped me lightly a couple times- "I'm enjoying the ride like you said I should, baby."

I wanted to laugh for that comment was so much like her, but I couldn't find the time as she wasted no more of it to bury my dick deep inside her, sitting down slowly on me as she whined, resting her hands on my abdomen for support as a high-pitched moan left her lips.

\- "Fuck, Y/N." –I moved my hands to her thighs, squeezing them as she started to ride me- "You're so good, baby."

I wanted to hold back, desperately fighting my own desire for release as she rode me fast; her skin smacking against mine and the sounds coming from where our bodies connected did nothing but increase the desperation I felt inside. I wanted to cum, to let go, but I wanted to give her one more if I could before she became completely unable to keep this up. So, I watched her basically using me to get off for the 7th time that afternoon, not that I minded; I could never mind being the cause of her pleasure and I knew just how to make everything easier for her so, reminding myself to hold back on my own release, I acted.

\- "Fuck, Y/N." –I pressed her hips harder against my body every time she came down, managing to sit up with her rolling her hips against me- "You're so good baby..." -I took her breasts in my hands, squeezing them as she wrapped one of her arms around my neck- "I'm so close."

\- "I'm..."

Her voice was breathy, her eyes closed and one of her hands moving in between the little espace between our bodies to get to her clit, rubbing it like there was no tomorrow whenever it wasn't rubbing against my stomach, her voice being eaten up by a high moan a second before a flow of curses left her mouth. I bit my lip, allowing her a couple seconds to regain her breath before moving us both down on the bed, her hands on my chest and her head bowed down against my neck before she laid completely over me.

\- "Can you take one more?" –I questioned, moving the hair from her face and rolling us over to be on top and pulling out, the painful feeling in my dick was almost unbearable by now.

\- "Yes." –she whispered- "You didn't finish."

She pulled me down to kiss my lips, a soft smile on mine as I moved up to position myself correctly before she took my dick in one of her hands, rubbing it against her wetness before she pushed the tip inside, allowing me to do the rest as I pleased.

\- "Y/N..." –I breathed out after a couple seconds, cursing myself as I moved slowly in and out of her- "I'm sorry." –I kissed her neck- "I'm not going to last long enough for..."

\- "Shh..." –she murmured, running her fingers down my back- "Cum for me, love, let go."

I opened my eyes to see her smiling up at me, softly combing my hair now away from my face as I felt myself ready to let go. I kissed her deep, moaning against her mouth as my high finally hit me that afternoon, pumping everything I had inside her. She moaned against my mouth, one of her hands moving to touch her nipples so, with all the strength I had left, I thrusted into her a couple more times before my dick went soft, pulling out and moving my mouth to her swollen entrance, seeing my cum dripping down a second before I swiped my tongue over all her glory as I inserted my fingers inside her, knowing her body and exactly what I had to do to help her with this final tension building up inside her.

\- "Fuck, Bellamy!"

She cried out in pleasure, her whole body trembling as I kept up what I was doing, my fingers moving inside her in a come-hither motion hitting the sweet spot inside her that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her whines became higher as her release approached its final peak too.

\- "You're so good." –I kissed her inner thigh, using now my thumb to attend her clit as I allowed my mouth to move up her body- "Taking me so good." –I kissed her up her abdomen, leaving wet kisses wherever I could, seeing she couldn't even manage to move her arms now, her eyes shut hard and her breath completely uneven- "Cum for me one more time, baby."

I attached my mouth to her breast, her whines filling the room, she was so close... A hoarse moan came out of her lips as I felt her walls tightening around my fingers so I kept it up, watching her back arching against my body, her hands fisting on the sweat covered sheets underneath us. A breathy 'fuck' escaping her lips as she sank back down on the bed and I knew, for a fact, she was done for with this one. I moved my fingers from inside her, seeing them covered in her cum and probably mine too before I looked up at her, lying next to her but not touching her, allowing her to tell me when she felt like her nervous ends wouldn't explode with the most minimal touch. She looked so gorgeous. Her chest moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her body coming down from her high as she trembled with the pleasure that had just overrun every single cell in her body, relaxing the grip her hands had on the sheets as she did.

\- "Fuck." –she finally breathed out, more like a whisper- "That was..." –she still had trouble speaking in between breaths and I had to smile, waiting for her to continue what she was saying- "like being on a... on a high coma."

\- "I hope that means you enjoyed it." –I laughed, still not able to move my eyes from her, a smile finding its way to her lips as I rested my head on my palm- "Or else I'm doing a terrible job."

\- "Have you not seen me convulse in pleasure?" –she finally moved her head, opening her eyes slowly to look at me- "I'm a lucky girl."

\- "You really are." –I moved my hand to move the hair away from her face.

\- "Come here."

She took my hand and prompted me to lay over her, my head under her chin as she wrapped her arms around me, drawing figures on my back.

\- "I love you." –she whispered low- "Today was great but I think you've found my limit."

\- "Love..." –I moved my upper body up, resting my weight on my elbows so that I could look at her in the eyes- "The only thing I wanted was to please you as many times as I could, it has nothing to do with breaking a record..." –I kissed her chest- "... and everything to do with knowing you enjoy my company this much." –I smiled cheekily at her.

\- "You're the best." –she stuck her tongue out and I caught it with my lips, allowing her to pull me down to properly kiss me- "You okay?"

\- "I'm more than okay." -I pecked her lips.

\- "I know holding back is painful..."

\- "Baby, I promise I'm fine." -I rubbed her cheeks- "I've cum so hard today, we might have to do this more often."

\- "I'm not about to complain."

\- "I love you." –I tried to fight back my laugh as I moved up from her- "Let's get into the shower to clean this mess."

\- "Unless you want to keep me up for the whole time, I suggest the bathtub." –she eyed me, slightly shy- "I'm still coming down from the highest high you've just given me."

\- "I wouldn't complain." –I kissed her nose before sitting on the bed, allowing my eyes to travel down her body- "I can't deny how proud I am right now."

\- "I need to take a second to relax, Blake." –she chuckled, forcing me to look back into her eyes- "There's not a single part of my body that you'll love to touch that isn't way too sensitive now to handle it."

\- "The bathtub it is, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is always truly appreciated! Love hearing your thoughts🍸


End file.
